


Lingerie

by akysia_nerita27



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akysia_nerita27/pseuds/akysia_nerita27
Summary: "Was the point of lingerie if not for show?"Smut for an imagine request in Tumblr. A bit of bondage (canon in the Amazon culture).NSFW? Yes.





	Lingerie

_As before, copied and pasted from my Tumblr[@grizzlymusume](https://grizzlymusume.tumblr.com/post/164044517251/lingerie-nsfw-diana-prince-femreader-imagine)_

_Thanks to sweet[@wlwhc](https://wlwhc.tumblr.com/) for letting me do the smut request that he had. Love you boy._

_Be aware when reading in transit or in public spaces, pretty much **smutty and NSFW.**  _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

 

 

At the halter lace bra you lost it. That was the kind of clothing that only the mannequins of the lingerie store could pull over without looking shabby. Only they and Diana Prince.

There she was, nonchalant walking around your unit, eating some peaches while you were stressing the last couple of invoices you had to file.

Whatever lotion she was using was powerful enough to ignite your arousal from a distance. She leaned on your back and the scent grew stronger. Her boobs pressing hard against your shoulder blades, her dark waves tickling your ears. Even if she was just giving you a massage in the shoulders you could feel that she was getting impatient. And you too. You typed the last couple of numbers while she was kissing the back of your neck softly. You smashed enter and turned back swiftly to kiss her in full.

She smiled. “It was about time” she muttered while caressing your sides. You caressed her back kissing your silent apologize in her arms, her hands, her cleavage.   
You were about to find out how to unclasp the bra when she used her strength to stop you, grabbing you by the wrists and pulling them slowly down.

“What’s the point of lingerie if not for show?” She murmured into your ear before having a bite.

You were frightened and aroused indeed.

She took distance from you to grab something on the couch. It was a bag with the pieces she bought for you. She handled it and gave you the option to put them on yourself or she will put them on you, “by force”.

Both options were good to you, but you wanted to join her game so you grabbed the bag and rushed to your bathroom.

For you, she chose a caged sheer bralette that looked very flattering on you. The bottom part was a fancy high cut undergarment with small details in lace in the back. All in black, matching her set. Nothing too bold but it made you feel terribly sexy. You also put the lace kimono that was included and with a bit of shyness, you walked towards your lover.  
Diana was already in your bed, waiting like the goddess she was. And you saw how her eyes lit when she saw you. Goosebumps ran through your back.

She welcomed you to your bed giving you a big and deep kiss. Then she sat in front of you, caressing and admiring you. She started to kiss your soft spots, making you moan softly. You touched her too. Her abs, her toned muscles, her blossom chest, her legs. You kept leaving kisses, in any place your mouth could land when it was not busy moaning.

You were too distracted to notice when she grabbed a set of soft ropes and left them on your side. She then cupped your face, making you look at her. You swallowed hard and kissed her with chastity. You had agreed on try this with her. Bondage was openly practiced between the Amazons and a synonym of trust. You knew that Diana would never harm you so you were more than eager to honor her customs.

But even so, you were still a bit frightened. Diana caressed your arms and kissed you in the neck, the way you liked it. Then she took your arms and placed them behind your back in a comfortable but still position and she started tying you up. Your head rested on her voluptuous chest. Her heartbeat steady.   
The rope was soft but her knots were not and you became unable to move your arms freely until she decided to.

After she was done she took you by the waist and positioned you better in front of her. Your cheeks were burning, letting go the fear and becoming more and more excited. Diana smiled at you before caressing your torso with her wide hands, sending shivers through your whole body.

She then sat straight in front of you, caressing your tight. You could do nothing but watch. She let out a smirk.

“During Diana’s festival we use to hunt does…” she said in a low voice  "Girls dressed with their furs" she paused, letting her hands roam freely towards your waist and lower back “And I just caught the prettiest” she pushed you swiftly towards her, to kiss you roughly in a primal way. You could feel your bottoms get damp.

“Now I would have to skin you” she continued interrupting the kiss, your eyes lost in hers. “To warm you” hands down to your buttcheeks “and ravish you” she roared before biting you hard on the neck, marking you.  

You let out a pleasant cry when you felt her teeth on your skin. She sucked the skin multiple times, leaving a deep red mark.

You could not believe that you were enjoying it this much. Your core was ready, longing for her strokes but Diana had another agenda in mind. She lifted you by your ass pressing you closer to her body, boobs touching, your legs over hers, wide open.

You wanted to kiss her but being tied down was not allowing you to do so. Diana noticed so she granted your wish, deep kissing you once more. With small strokes she started scratching your sides strong enough to live a faint mark, sending you over the head with the sensations. From your neck to your back, to your ass and your calves, she was peeling you off with bites and scratches.

She pushed you down on your back, making sure you were comfortable. You could care less, as long as you could see Diana right in front of you taking over your legs and positioning between them. You were dying of anticipation when she took one of your legs and bit you on the inner thigh, tracing her way up with her tongue to the back of your knee, while her other hand was busy stroking your other sensitive skin.

Another longing moan. You could feel your dampness dripping. Diana could smell it too, you were more than ready.  

She pulled that leg over her shoulder and positioned herself better on top of you. She looked powerful and gorgeous. Dark waves matching dark lingerie almost made to enhance that sculptured body. You felt the heat rising inside of you. You were so lucky. So damn lucky.   
With her opposite leg over you as she started grinding your womanhood against hers, in a very low pace.  
Your eyes widened. You were longing for some attentions down there and even if the fabric was in the middle the friction was driving you crazy.  
Diana was enjoying herself as well. Touching her boob as she rode you, moaning like the goddess she was. And that was it. You were gone.

“Diana… ” you begged. She turned to your direction positioning herself between your legs completely. She keeps the movement as she kissed your neck.   
“Diana… I want…” you tried, your own moan interrupting you. “I want to eat you too” you let go. She stopped. She was a bit surprised but she helped you to sit again, you take the chance to bit one of her boobs, even with the fabric in the middle. She was about to untie you when you protested. “Just let me go down on you” you whispered in her ear. She blushed but consented. She positioned herself while you went to the floor and kneeled before her womanhood taking it all in. Fabric included.   
She was really wet. Her fluids intoxicating your lips. She was kind enough to pull aside the fabric for you to work better and God, it was so much better.  
Serving her like, tied down, did increase your arousal so much more.  
Diana was growing close but she didn’t want to come first. She stopped you and helped you straddle her in the edge of the bed, biting you harder, sucking your nipples through the fabric. Her hands were steady untying you as you let a moan to celebrate your freedom. You grasped her hair, kissing her madly

  
You bit scratched, rubbed and sucked while she worked on your clit with her hand, keeping an arm steady on your waist to prevent you from falling.

At some point, you decided that this beautiful bra of hers was on the way. You unclasped it with goofy moves that made her laugh in your neck. You smiled back. This woman was so beautiful. You kissed her features counting your blessings. She smiled pleased and eager to discard your top as well to feel you better, all hot skin and hard nipples.

She dropped on you on the bed again and standing on her knees she kissed your arms where the soft red spots of your constriction were showing up. Then she guided your hands to her bottoms, making you pull them down and finally, getting rid of them. Diana of Themyscira was straddling you in all her glory and you could not be more happy to be alive to see it.

The rest of the night was a primal dance with different rhythms. Once you were both naked, Diana worked you up to your edge as only a goddess could and you tried your best to return the favor with your humble human means. None of the parts remained unsatisfied.

The morning after your skin was a map of kisses, hickeys, and scratches, but you could not be happier. You loved the black mane resting on your collarbone, legs entangled. She hugged you stronger as she felt you move. You caressed her waves leaving soft kisses on her forehead as you returned to sleep still drunk of love for the Amazon princess.


End file.
